


Let It Heal

by NaturalandReal (icyzephyr)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyzephyr/pseuds/NaturalandReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is alone after getting into an argument with Sam. Castiel answers a prayer and ends up with Dean. They go on a hike and well, Castiel gets a bit hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Heal

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a contest on tumblr but I never finished it in time. It's not finished yet but if there's a demand I may finish it but I wanted to post it here in case I did finish it within the next few months or so. The prompt I had was "Knees" so I went off of that.

_  
Stupid Sam!    
_   
Dean stood in front of the motel mirror brushing his teeth almost viciously. The sting spreading through his gums was welcomed and that all too familiar metallic taste spread through his mouth. Feeling accomplished, he abruptly bent over and spat in the sink and ran the water to rinse the light red from the sink. Dean reached over and grabbed his paper cup. After taking in almost half the cup, he swished the water around his still irritated gums. _Fucking Sam, thinking he doesn’t need me. Fuck him. He’ll see, he won’t survive without me taking care of him and his stupid ass._

Even as he spat the water into the porcelain sink, his stomach churned with uneasiness and allowed the water to run for a few seconds longer as he stared at his reflection.  In a flash his eyes had narrowed and Dean’s calloused hand reached forward and violently turned the sink off, the knob made a soft clink. Turning away from the mirror was a relief, as always. Dean tugged on the bottom of his green jacket to smooth it out. Dean walked to the other side of the room, his body moved rigidly and shoulders were held back tensely.  Anxiety and anger were boiling together beneath his skin. The mixture was less than desirable but he knew how to work with it. _Numb yourself, isolate those into a tiny box and tuck it away from sight._

Numb was always his default. It was nice and he didn’t mind it. It just didn’t help him deal with the nagging anxiety in his gut. Without Sam he felt…lonely and something needed to be filled and he could never do it on his own, the thought scared him.  Even further, thoughts of his brother alone posed a problem for Dean altogether. His little brother was bound to get hurt without his protection.  Grunts left him as he dug through his duffle bag. Clothes were flung onto the floor carelessly in a heap on the ugly brown carpeting of the motel room.

After nearly hitting the bottom, he recovered his brown leather belt. 

Stringing it through his belt loops, he pulled his shoulders back and secured the fastening. Dean’s ass plopped down on the bed and he sighed, his arm supporting him from behind. Slowly his neck tilted backwards, his focus now on the dull white ceiling. The nagging fear he couldn’t numb away, it bit him mercilessly and Dean needed someone… he needed someone and Sammy was out of the question.

Closing his eyes, Dean pictured what he needed… Strong arms encircling his waist the light press of finger tips just above his hips and a kiss on the cheek to settle his stomach.

Who **,** Dean had imagined so effortlessly did not come as a surprise to him.

The being who came to mind when he was so unsettled, was always without fail, Castiel. 

Letting his hands slip forward, his back fell lightly onto messily made bed. Arms by his side he bunched his fists. Dean wasn’t fond of the way Castiel made him feel. He was an angel using a poor man for a meat suit but it didn’t stop Dean from having the comfort of Castiel seep into him when he was around. The small ache left by Sam grew to a painful twinge in his chest.

Those light little desires that popped in the back of Dean’s head always seemed louder because he knew they were happening and he zoned in on it. He felt the wish spread through him, the awful horrible  _need_ . Even if he had tried, he could not have stopped his next frontal thought.   
__

_Cas… I need you._

Cracking his eyes open a smidge he was relieved to see the angel hovering over him, the light tan trench coat was only half as calming as the blue eyes he’d come to miss. “Cas!”

“You _did_ ask for me.”

His low rough voice caused a quiver in Dean’s legs as he sat up on the bed. “Well, yeah but…”

Cas tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed innocently. Contemplating what Dean was thinking and Dean never liked what that look did to him.

“But you didn’t think I would show?” the line was delivered with nothing much more than curiosity and he seemed frozen in the stupidly adorable head tilt but his eyes were wide now.

Shrugging he replied, “Well, usually you don’t respond to my thoughts. That – you know…quickly. ” Dean had looked away from Cas at this point but Cas seemed to be smirking and he put up  blocker to try not to let a small fuzz of delight creep inside him.

“I thought we talked about this. We’re very close.

Closer than I was allowed to be, if you remember.” There was a heavy pause that left Dean squirming. “I saved you, though the…abrasion was more than I had expected. Within that creates a bond a bit deeper than most angels ever make.”

Castiel had a way of making even Dean uncomfortable with his words. Dean yearned for that, though as much as it made him uncomfortable. He needed it more than anything at the moment…

“Well, don’t tell me you can sense my damned _emotions_ now.”

No response. 

Dean turned towards Cas, horrified with his eyes wide and jaw slack. “No.”

“Well, it’s not common. I have to be touching you but other than that I can tell by the way you’re sitting. You’re stiff and irritable but since I’ve been here, you’ve loosened up.”

Nodding, Dean agreed silently.

Cas leaned forward and touched the blanket as if his hands could take the wrinkles away but his lips were pressed tightly together, eyes narrowed and pensive. “Though, it’s becoming more and more frequent that I get an emotion from your thoughts.   
I sensed something like anger, loneliness and fear.” Cas’ eyes met Dean’s who looked down.

“You don’t usually answer my thoughts that quickly when I ask for you.” His stomach dropped with the knowledge that Cas now could sense his emotions. He hated knowing he was becoming more and more of an open book for the angel and he hated feeling things – hated being weak. Dean’s shoulders tensed up again awaiting Castiel’s reply.

Tilting his head in that way that could make Dean weak, his bangs fell to the side framing his blue eyes that shined concern. “…the feelings urged me to come.”

The weight of the bed shift and Castiel had taken a seat next to him but with his back to him. “What did you need me for, Dean?”  The question was soft, almost a whisper.

How was he supposed to answer this question? Dean was all too aware of the closeness of the angel and the warmth he wanted to lean in on. What did he need him for?  The only answer that made sense to say was,

“Company.”

“Company,” mirrored Cas.

The silence was making Dean lose most of his resolve. “Look, we can sit here chatting and exchanging emotions or we can go do something. Company meant company. As you can see Sam isn’t here and he isn’t coming back anytime soon.”

Dean didn’t mean to be so harsh with his words but it happened. Cas only pivoted his body towards Dean who’s breath was caught in his throat now. “Alright. Whatever you want, Dean. What do you want to do?”

The grin that erupted onto Dean’s face caused Castiel’s brows to raise in surprise but soon he too was grinning.

“Well, see, we’re in the mountains right now, right? I thought, ‘Dean Winchester, why waste such a beautiful scenery and not go hiking? It’s beautiful!’ “ He took a moment to wave his hands in the air excitedly, realizing how childish he looked he looked at the grounding dropping his hands to his sides, mumbling the rest. “So, I think you and I should go on a hike.”

A warmth cupped Dean’s right shoulder, looking up he saw the angel’s softening blue eyes. Dean’s own eyes blinked, unsure of what to do, he felt safe and comforted – something a man like him was not accustomed to and hardly welcomed. Fuck, he hated being weak.

“That sounds like fun.”

Dean chuckled swatting Cas’ hand away. “Since when has such a simple word become part of your _angelic_ vocabulary?”

Castiel smirked, “Since I’m losing more and more of my powers each day, I might as well let myself become even more human, correct?”

Dean frowned. “Right. I forgot.” Standing up Dean patted Castiel hard on the shoulder like he would Sam but let his hand linger moments longer in the space between the other man’s shoulder blades. “Then this is the perfect opportunity to teach you some human survival and…f _un.”_

A small series of chuckles spilled out of Castiel and Dean’s stomach was tickled by butterflies as he winked in response beginning to dig through the mini fridge.

“Shit.” He mumbled, as he only found a few water bottles, beer and a jar of peanut butter. “Well, looks like we need to go shopping, Cas.” Dean looked behind him and saw Cas frowning.  

“What?”

“I’ve never been shopping before.”

“Cas, it’s not bad. Look – we’ll be in and out, it will take mere seconds! We just need some snacks and probably bread and grape jelly.”

“I don’t need food.”

Standing up, Dean rubbed his temples. “Dude, yeah – you do. Cas, look, you’re slowly being drained of your grace. There isn’t going to be much time left and I’m _sure_ you’re going to get hungry eventually. I need to teach you… In case one day….” He let his voice fall and Cas didn’t mention it.

“Alright, then…where do we get…these snacks and jelly?”

Dean laughed shaking his head and strode over to Cas and tugged the cuff of his trench coat dragging him across the room, causing Cas to stumble a bit but Dean slipped into his shoes easily and let go of Cas. “The gas station down the road!”

Castiel squinted his eyes trying to understand and almost asked a question before Dean shut the door behind them and shoved Castiel forward by his shoulder smirking. “You’ll see. Don’t worry, man.” 


End file.
